Digimon Time
by Hollywood101Girl101
Summary: New kids are sucked into the digital world. A new evil threatens both worlds. Will they be able to stop it. Read it and see.
1. Chapter 1

Mia rubbed her head. It hurt so much.

"Where am I?" Mia sat up.

"Your in the digital world." answered a soft voice.

Mia looked to where the voice came from. She saw a small white and purple rabbit like creature with gold moon shaped markings on its hands, chest, and head.

"Who are you?" Mia asked.

"I'm Lunamon, a digimon." the digimon answered in the same soft voice. "I found you lying here."

Mia rubbed her head. "I can't remember anything. My head hurts too much." she said.

Lunamon looked over at Mia. "Would you like some water?" she asked.

"Sure." Mia said. "Maybe that would help." The little digimon perked up. She ran to a little stream that they were sitting near. Lunamon picked up a small clay cup that she had carried with her. She dipped the cup into the stream and carried it back to Mia.

"Thanks." Mia said, taking the cup. She took a sip. The water was cold and good. Mia sat down the cup and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Y'know, Lunamon. I'm confused. How did I get here?" Mia asked, looking back down at the little digimon.

Lunamon looked at Mia. "Do you remember what last happened to you?" she asked.

Mia strained to think. "All I remember is I was walking to school and then there was a flash. And now I'm here."

They both heard a rustling sound in a nearby bush.

"What's that." Mia asked, standing up.

"It's probably some other digimon and their partner." Lunamon answered.

"And what if it isn't?" Mia asked back.

"Then I have to fight." Lunamon replied.

A digimon hopped out of a bush followed by a young boy. "C'mon, Jesse!" the digimon urged his partner.

"I'm coming, Gaomon." Jesse said.

Gaomon was a blue dog-like digimon with red boxing gloves and headband.

"Hi!" Mia said. This caused the boy to jump.

H-hi..." he stuttered. "I'm Jesse."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, nice to meet you, Jesse." Mia stuck out her hand. "I'm Mia."

Jesse took her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Soooo, is there anyone else here?" Mia asked.

"Not that I know of." Jesse replied.

Little did they know, a girl standing on a branch was watching them. The branches and leaves shaded her, making her hard to be seen.

"Leave me alone!!!!!" a voice shouted. "Get away from me!!!!!!!"

"What was that?!" Mia asked, turning to look into the forest.

The girl up in the tree looked down at the forest path and saw a girl running down the path as fast as she could. A Floramon was chasing after her.

"Please, calm down." the Floramon tried to reason with the girl. "I won't hurt you."

"Get away!!" the girl continued to shout.

A digimon appeared beside the mysterious girl. "What do we do, Master?" the digimon asked.

"We wait 'til they are all together. Then we will make our appearance." she said to her digimon. The digimon was a navy blue with a red head dress with two red feathers leaning on its head. It had three sharp claws on each paw, which it used as hands. It stood on two legs and its toes were also claws. It had red feathers as a tail.

"Weavilemon, let's go." the girl said as she turned on the branch.

"Yes, master." it said as they hopped from branch to branch.

The frightened girl ran out of the woods and straight into Mia.

"Oww!" Mia said hitting the ground.

"Help me!" the young girl was crying.

"Don't worry." Mia tried to comfort the girl. "That digimon only wants to be your friend."

"It's true." said the Floramon. "I only want to be friends."

Jesse was watching the conversation like it was a drive-thru movie.

"Ummm, excuse me." he said. Mia turned to him.

"What is it?" she asked. She turned around partly because the girl was screaming in fear and Jesse was pointing at something. There was another digimon. This one was huge!

There was a vibrating in Mia pocket. She pulled out a Red Digivice. It showed the digimon's name and level.

Mia read what it said, "Dokugamon, champion level."

"We have to battle it." Lunamon said.

Floramon and Gaomon nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have to fight?" Mia asked.

"Yes." Gaomon replied. "It's the only way."

The three kids watched as their digimon prepared for battle.

"ROLLING UPPER!!!!!!!!!" Gaomon attacked.

"LUNA CLAW!!!!" Lunamon slashed the spider-like digimon with its claws.

"STAMEN ROPE!!!!" Floramon shot out vines from her hands.

Dokugamon dodged all of the attacks.

"POISON THREAD!!!!" Dokugamon shot a purple thread out of his mouth. It hit Gaomon.

"Gaomon!" Jesse said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." he replied.

"DOUBLE BACKHAND!!!" Gaomon spun in a tornado and hit Dokugamon with super fast punches.

"LUNA CLAW!!!" Lunamon attacked again.

"STAMEN ROPE!!" Floramon attacked once more.

All the attacks hit Dokugamon at once. Dokugamon's data scattered into the air as it was deleted.

"We won!!" Mia ran over to Lunamon.

"Great job!" Jesse congratulated Gaomon.

"By the way, I'm Lexi." said the girl. "Floramon, you're so cool." Lexi hugged Floramon.

"Well what do we do now?" Mia asked.

"You continue to save the digital world." said a voice.

The three kids looked over to see a the girl that was standing in the tree.

"Who are you?" Lexi asked.

Weavilemon appeared next to the girl.

"I'm Star." said the girl. "And your the new digidestined."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean the new digidestined?" asked Mia.

"I mean together with your digimon, you and…" Star said. "There are supposed to be two more of you. Where are they?"

"We didn't know there was supposed to be more." said Jesse.

"Shoot." Star whispered to herself. _Please Sovereign, Help me! _ Star thought.

"Should we look for the other two?" Lexi asked.

"There's no point." Star answered. "You were all supposed to end up in the same general area."

"So, they aren't in the Digital World?" Floramon asked.

"They could be." Weavilemon said. "They could've fallen to a different part of this area."

Star was looking into the forest. She thought she heard someone yelling.

"OWWW!!!!!" there it was again. This time everyone heard it.

Star started towards the forest entrance. Weavilemon followed. She turned towards the rest of the kids. "Stay here. I can't afford to have you guys lost too." Star said and ran into the forest.

"Well, let's go." Jesse said, starting to walk off into the forest.

"Ohh, no you don't." Mia said grabbing him and pulling him back by the collar of his shirt. "We're staying right here."

"Who died and made you the leader?" Jesse argued.

"Star told us to stay here." Mia said.

"So?" Jesse continued to argue with Mia.

"So, she is obviously the one we need to be listening to." Mia started arguing back.

"Why?" Jesse argued.

"Because, she is older than all of us, especially _you_." Mia said.

"Wha…? So, what's that supposed to mean?!" Jesse yelled at Mia.

Meanwhile… 

"Get off of me!" said a boy about 14.

"Sorry." said a voice.

The boy opened his eyes to see a little orange and peach colored creature with bat like ears.

"Who are you?" the boy said.

"I'm a digimon. My name is Patamon." the creature.

"A digimon? Where am I?" the boy questioned.

"Your in the digital world." Patamon said.

The boy looked over and saw his friend, Lee. He leaned over and shook up his friend.

"What is it, Cameron?" Lee said.

"Wake up, dude!" Cameron said. Cameron looked over and saw a digimon next to Lee.

Lee sat up and looked over and saw a golden colored digimon that looked kind of like an armadillo.

"Who are you?" Lee asked.

"I'm Armadillomon, a digimon." the digimon said.

Lee turned back to Cameron. "Yo, dude, What's that on your head?"

"This is Patamon, my digimon." Cameron answered.

Star had found the two boys and she was sitting in a tree watching them get acquainted to their digimon and the digital world.

"Those the other digi-destined?" Weavilemon whispered.

"Yep." Star answered in a low whisper.

"When do we show up?" her digimon asked.

"In a minute." Star said.


End file.
